The present invention relates to a duct for a dryer, and more particularly, to a duct for a dryer which prevents laundries to be dried from being brought into contact with an exhaust hole or an exhaust part through which high temperature air is discharged, thereby restricting damage of the laundries.
In general, a dryer is an apparatus in which heated air is blown into an inside of a drum to dry laundries. FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view showing a conventional dryer and FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing an intake duct of the conventional dryer.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional dryer 10 includes a case 2 which forms an external appearance of the dryer and provided with an opening formed in front thereof and through which laundries to be dried are put into and drawn out of the dryer, a drum 12 which is rotatably mounted in the case 2 to accommodate the laundries to be dried and has opened front and rear portions for allowing air to pass therethrough, a heater 18 which heats the air sucked into the case 2, an intake duct 20 which guides the heated air passed through the heater 18 to the rear of the drum 12 and an exhaust unit 15 which exhausts the air polluted by drying the laundries to the outside of the case 2.
By operating the dryer after putting the laundries to be dried into the inside of the drum 12, the motor (not shown) is driven to rotate the drum 12 and the blower fan (not shown) and the heater 18 is also operated.
With the rotation of the drum 12, the laundries to be dried in the drum 12 are lifted up and dropped by a lifter (not shown). External air is sucked in an inside of the heater 18 by rotation of the blower fan, heated to air with high temperature and low humidity and then supplied to the inside of the drum 12 through the intake duct 20.
The air with high temperature and low humidity supplied to the inside of the drum 12 is brought into contact with the laundries to dry the laundries. As the dry process goes on, the supplied air is gradually changed to air with low temperature and high humidity, moved to the front of the drum 12 and then discharged to the outside of the dryer 10 through the exhaust unit 15.
Referring to FIG. 2, the intake duct 20 is provided with the heater 18 for heating the air at a lower part thereof and a discharge part 21 for discharging the air to the drum 12 (refer to FIG. 1) at an upper part thereof.
The discharge part 21 is made of a metal material resistant to the high temperature air and provided with a plurality of discharge holes 22.
In the conventional dryer, since the high temperature air is discharged through the intake duct, the discharge part is heated by a long term operation of the dryer.
When the discharge part is heated, there may occur a problem that the laundries to be dried may be brought into contact with the heated discharge part and thus damaged during the laundries are dropped by the rotation of the drum.
In addition, there is a problem that the discharge part may be damaged when naps separated from the laundries may be brought into contact with the discharge part and thus carbonized. Therefore, it is required to improve the problems.